


Stories About Voldemort's Nose.

by Lady_Loophole



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crazy, Jokes, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Loophole/pseuds/Lady_Loophole
Summary: A collection of crazy short stories concerning Voldemort's nose.





	1. The Original Scary Story

**Author's Note:**

> When I'm at a sleepover, instead of telling scary stories, me and my friends tell each other wacky stories Voldemort's nose, so i decided to pile them up into a collection and publish them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort and harry potter are totally not mine. If he was, he would have a nose and no mouth

"It was a cold stormy night, and 4 girls were huddled in sleeping bags. There was a knocking on the door, so one of the girls decided to check the door.  _what's the least that could happen?_ ,She thought. When she opened the curtains, Voldemort quickly grabbed her nose and stuck it on his face, and poofed out of existence. The girl promptly fainted and got plastic nose surgery the following day.


	2. Easter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort will never participate in an easter egg hunt ever again.

Voldemort was in an easter egg hunt on the Draco's mansion. How he got here, he didn't know, but he was going to make the best of it. He found an egg with a picture of the slytherin symbol on it. The plastic egg contained 50 red hots. Lucius dared him to eat all of them at once, and he didn't want his dignity wounded, so he ate them all. They were so spicy, his nose exploded off his face and he fainted. Lucius laughed at him and took him to the dark wizard hospital.


	3. Mrytle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort doesn't like Mrytle very much.

Tom Riddle and Mrytle sat next to each other during potions. Their assignment was to created a random potion with the materials given. Mrytle's potion exploded the second she added a drop of dragon blood. The explosion exploded Tom's nose off his face, so he had to be taken to Madam Pomfrey. Afterwards, He was so mad with Mrytle that he sent the basilisk after her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I told you this would be weird!


End file.
